totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright and Shiny or Dark and Dirty (TDTROTD)
The six teams compete in an off road, point to point race across the forest, beach and campgrounds of the island. In the end, a team has won their first victory and the loser is voted off due to his conflict with another camper and for refusing to do the challenge. Plot The episode begins with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode, he shows surprises that Courtney was eliminated so early on but shrugs it off as relief. In the Confused Bears shelter, Noah and Dave get into another argument as Sam, Owen, Cameron and Ezekiel all watch on, Noah finally reaches his boiling point and punches Dave, much to the shock of his teammates (Especially Owen), before Dave can throw at punch back, Chris tells the campers to meet him at the entrance of the forest. As the Confused Bears arrive, many of the campers are shocked to see Dave's bruise but then pay attention to Chris as he explains the challenge, he says that the teams have to travel on ATV's across the island by traveling point to point where their teammates will greet them and take control of the ATV, he also informs that since the Villainous Vultures has lost two members, they will have a short trail, much to the annoyance of the other teams. The race begins with Trent, Sam, Alejandro, Eva, Justin and Brick on the ATV's, as soon as Chef counts down, the six of them race off, the first person to arrive at their first checkpoint is Eva, who is then replaced by Sky, Sam follows close behind and gets replaced by Ezekiel. The race continues with the Amazons still in the lead, however as soon as Owen gets off the ATV, Dave refuses to climb on, due to his fear of dirt, much to the rage of Noah and annoyance of his teammates, Team Victory and the Heroic Hamsters pass by and Dave still refuses to climb on. It cuts to the finish line and shows Jasmine has won the race, much to the happiness of the Amazons, the other teams arrive and Chris announces over his megaphone that the Confused Bears lose, they all glare at Dave, who in turn, glares at Noah. At the campfire ceremony, Noah and Dave vote for each other while the other's aren't shown, Chris calls the first person as Owen, followed by Cameron, Ezekiel and Sam, the final two are Dave and Noah, who glare at each other with hatred, after a moment of tense silence, Dave is reviled to be eliminated, much to Noah's relief and Owen's happiness. Dave is shocked and says that Noah should be eliminated and he should see Sky's downfall however is cut off when Noah knocks him out with a pipe. Chef throws Dave onto the boat of losers, Noah signs in relief and tells the others that he is heading to back to their shelter to go back to sleep, Chris then signs off the episode as the viewer begins to hear Dave;s cries of anger in the distance. Cast * Katie, Harold, Gwen, Duncan, Scott and Cameron all appear but have no lines.